Amusement with Kaiba's
by togy kay
Summary: Just a weird thing me and a friend came up with. ABOUT: Mokuba gets seto to go to an amusement park with him.


Waking up and seeing the sun shining through the window was a great feeling. Especially for Mokuba Kaiba, who had made a deal with his older brother Seto. The deal being that if it was sunny in Domino city today then the older Kaiba brother would take Mokuba to an amusement park. The young boy smiled as he skipped to the breakfast table, the servants had made his favourite foods. Not long after the young Kaiba started eating Seto walked into the room, he was wearing pyjamas still and his hair was messy.

"Hey big brother, guess what we are doing today!" Mokuba said smiling.

"You will be doing something fun, while I go and work." Seto replied, having a sip of coffee.

"Nope, remember you promised to come to the amusement park with me!"

"Really, I don't remember such a thing"

"Yesterday I asked you and you said that it would be raining today, then I said 'I bet you it will be sunny', then you said that if it was sunny you would take me but if it wasn't

sunny then I would have to give you $5." Mokuba finished explaining.

Seto smiled to himself knowing that $5 was very little compared to how much he earned.

"What if I change my mind?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba glared at him, then a thought came to him.

"I will take your blue eyes white dragon card if you don't."

Seto looked at him like he didn't believe his brother, until the younger of the two reached into his pocket and revealed that he had taken the card earlier.

"Fine, now give me back my card!"

The two arrived at the amusement park, Mokuba had grabbed his brothers hand and started dragging him to the entrance. They grabbed a map on their way in, which Mokuba quickly took and pointed at a ride, Seto didn't have much choice but to follow as he wasn't interested in any of the rides. Kaiba soon wished he had protested against his brother wishes as he was being jolted around in what was called a 'bumper car'. Mokuba was stearing the tiny car and Seto felt as though he was bumping into everything.

When the ride finished Seto quickly got off.

"Okay we came here, now lets go home." Kaiba quickly said and looked as though he was going to the front gate.

"NOOOOO, we still have like 10 rides we still have to go on!"

Seto was soon being dragged to the next ride, until he spotted a familiar person. It was nearly impossible to miss him, due to his monstrous hair. Yugi was climbing on to one of the Ferris wheel cages. The older Kaiba stopped.

"IM GOING ON THAT RIDE!" he raced towards the Ferris wheel and claimed the next seat.

Mokuba had barely seen where his brother had even gone. He knew the direction he had gone in but he didn't know what ride he had pointed to, until he heard:

"YUGI I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CARDGAME!"

'oh god, please no!' Mokuba thought to himself. At the top of the Ferris wheel was his brother and Yugi in the next cage over.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!, ILL O FIRST I SUMMON…." Yugi then yelled.

"YOU SUMMON THAT HORRIBLE CARD, WELL ILL SHOW YOU I SUMMON…." Kaiba yelled back.

This went on for a few minutes and it was starting to draw in a crowd.

"MOKUBAA!" Kaiba screamed, it sounded like he was having a heart attack. "I DROPPED MY CARD! GET IT NOWW!"

The ride stopped until mokuba had successfully retrieved a blue eyes white dragon.

"YOU WIN THIS TIME YUGI, BUT JUST YOU WAIT!" was the last thing the younger Kaiba heard before yugi got off.

Soon kaiba had gotten off, but Mokuba was unable to find him, he couldn't see above the crowd Seto had drawn in. Mokuba decided to back away from the people and then he yelled..

"DUEL MONSTERS SUCKS!"

"WTF DID YOU JUST SAYYY!" Kaiba yelled.

"found him." Mokuba said to himself.

The two quickly finished all the rides Mokuba wanted to go on then they went home.

Mokuba had fallen asleep on the way home, so Seto brought his brother to his room and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Mokuba."

THAT'S THE END, if you liked it tell me, if you didn't like it you don't have to tell me but if you have to tell me I don't mind. I look forward to hearing from you thanks.

TOGY KAY


End file.
